My Angel
by unknowngxrll
Summary: Edward and Alice find Bella about to be attacked by another vampire. Drama and ect. Will they regret the decision of saving her? ( I am very bad at descriptions... better if you read it). UPDATE: I AM LOOKING FOR HELPERS WITH THIS STORY! PM ME IF INTERESTED XX
1. My Angel

I know this is very short... just want to see if there is any interest in the story before writing too much more xx  
I was trapped against the wall, the monster had a smirk on his lips as he chucked my parents bodies away, walking towards me slowly. Like he was savouring the moment. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. Tears were streaming down my face and blood was running down from my broken leg, I tried my best not to look at it. The pain was unbearable.  
He was so strong. All he did was press down on it and it snapped in half. I remember that part vividly. Manly because of his eyes. They were red, and went to pitch black as soon as my leg broke. I continued trying to scream for my parents, they didn't respond. Their blank faces looking straight at me.  
I huddled closer to the wall- if that were possible. I knew my fate. And I could do nothing about it.  
Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the monster wasn't standing in front of me anymore. He was pinned down on the floor. Struggling to be released by a man with messy bronze hair. He looked so angel like, he was just as pale as the monster, and just as quick. But his eyes, they were different. Instead of the frightening red colour, they were topaz. Another beautiful girl was in front of me, asking if I was okay. She looked to be about the same age as the boy, probably around the age of 17. She was almost pixie like, with her short spikey hair and petite body. But I just couldn't take my eyes away from him, my saviour, my angel. The pixie-like girl gently pushed my face away from the commotion over near the monster, I heard her yell with her velvet voice "Hurry up Edward! We don't have much more time! She has lost a lot of blood!" so that's my angels name, Edward.  
I heard a loud screaming noise coming from the monster, then I saw from the corner of my eye a fire building up. That's when Edward came to check on me. At first he had worry etched all over his flawless face, but then came confusion, like he was waiting for me to do something. He quickly snapped out of it as he picked me up so fast that I just blinked and we were running out of my house... my parents' house. But it wasn't normal running, it was really, really fast. Everything was going by in a blur and the wind was rustling my mid length mahogany hair everywhere. I looked up to Edward, my angel, to see him looking right back at me, the confusion still in his face. I immediately blushed (a curse I cannot escape), he just gave me a shy smile and put his head back up, running to a destination I do not know.


	2. Confusion

**Edward pov:**

As Alice and I were hunting, she stopped and had a vision.

 _The room was dark, and very quiet. You could hear the whimpering of a young girl in the corner, her whole body shaking, starring at two people dead on the floor._

Probably her parents

 _But then, a vampire stepped out of the dark, he was walking very slowly to the girl._

 _The vision ended with the girl leading an army of newborns._

Alice and I didn't waste a second, I ran the fastest I ever have, with Alice just beside me. We recognised that house…. It was where Alice got changed.

 **Alice pov:**

As Edward and I were running, a million thoughts were going through my head. Could I have something to do with this? Was it on purpose for me to see this? Are we too late?

Edward was probably sick of my thoughts by now but I couldn't help it. I couldn't let this girl lead a new born army. I couldn't let here become one of us.

Unless…..

I suddenly got a big whiff of human blood. That must be her.

We ran into the house, Edward pinning the blood hungry vampire while I was checking on this girl. I still wasn't sure of her name. I made sure she was alright and already promised myself that we were taking this girl in to take care of her. There couldn't be any harm in that could there?

I heard the blood curdling screams coming from the angry vampire and tried to turn this girls head away from it. But she wlouldn't take her eyes off Edward. "My angel…" she mumbled under her breath. I finally turned this girls head away so she didn't have to see the horrific scene. Edward started a fire and ran to my side.

 **Edward pov:**

As I picked up this young girl, I couldn't understand why I couldn't read her mind. I have been around people that have experienced trauma before and I could still read their minds. When she caught me looking at her, I quickly tried my best to compose my face from the confused look.

I was running through the woods back to our house starring at her. I just couldn't understand why I was unable to read her mind. She look up at me after she tamed her mahogany hair, blushing. I gave her a small smile and put my head up trying me best not to look at her again for the trip.


	3. Blood Lust

**Emmett pov:**

"I bet Edward is too scared to come back knowing he is going to lose in our wrestling match" I said jokingly as we waited for Alice and Edward to return. Esme was starting to get very worried. Luckily we had Jasper to try and calm her down – even if it was only working a little bit.

I was just playing COD by myself since no one wanted to join in. Apparently we should 'all be worried for my siblings.' But really I think the person that has just lost 300 points to 0 should be the one worried. Even though no one in this room finds that an accomplishment since I have an advantage…. Of being a vampire.

"Aren't you a tad worried about Alice and Edward?" Rose asked. I was about to answer how Edward is a grown ass man and can handle himself when Alice and Edward ran into the house, panicking. And the most obvious thing was that there was a young girl in Edwards's arms. She looked to be aged at about 15 years old.

 **Jasper pov:**

As Edward and Alice ran in I got a wave of emotions coming off of them. Scared, worried, pain, stress, and the most confusing one of all… confusion.

I wanted to run away so badly, my blood lust burning and I didn't know if I could handle it. But Alice just pulled me into an embrace, and whispered in my ear "You won't hurt her, we need you, she needs you, I need you" then she peeked my cheek with a kiss and ran to Carlisle's medical room where they were treating this girl. I walked ever so slowly and carefully to the room, being careful not to take in any breaths.

 **Bella pov:**

Pain. Pain was all I felt. And a lot of pain that is. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I could hear people talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. All the memories of the monster came flooding back to me. The way he looked at me. The way he chucked my parents out of the way like they were ragdolls. The way he licked his lips, collecting my parents' blood off of them. And most of all – his eyes. I could feel my heart beat rising and I started to squirm in the bed. That didn't last too long because of the pain was in. I let out a loud scream as tears started flooding my face, and my eyesight. My parents couldn't be dead. This had to be a dream. I will not face the truth.


	4. Introductions

**Sorry for all the short chapters, a lot of things are happening where I am and I have a lot of school work to do... this chapter concludes my day of writing :)**

 **Bella pov:**

I fluttered my eyes open, starring at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking at the beautiful people in front of me. I saw the young girl and my angel, Edward within the group of 7 people. I held my gaze on him for a bit. His beautifully pale skin, topaz eyes, and his messy bronze hair. He looked so perfect standing there, looking me right in the eyes.

I turned my gaze to the other people around me. There was a motherly figure standing to the left of the group, she had caramel brown hair, and a heart shaped face, and is slender yet rounded and soft. She gave me a small smile, showing me her dimples, while she announced to me "I'm Esme, sweetie." I attempted to smile back, I could tell I failed because of her expression.

Next to Esme was a fatherly figure, he was taller than Esme and had blonde hair. He seemed very composed and gave me a nod of recognition, and introduced himself as Carlisle. I didn't attempt to nod, I already knew it would hurt too much so I moved on to the next person, who was also a male.

He had golden honey blond hair, with a muscular, but lean stature. His hair was curly and just at the length just below his ears, and he looked like he was trying to restrain himself from doing something. The younger girl that helped Edward save me was next to this man, they were the same age. "He is Jasper," she said excitedly, "and I'm Alice." She was practically bouncing on the spot from her enthusiasm.

Next a big, muscular man, the same age as Edward, with short brown hair introduced himself and what seemed to be his girlfriend with a silly grin plastered on his face. "I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie" His girlfriend was gorgeous. She looked like one of the girls you see on the covers of magazines and who all the girls envy. She had blonde, slightly wavy hair.

Edward started to introduce himself, but I interrupted him by saying "You're Edward, I know." He looked at me shocked, and turned to look at all the other shocked faces. I was stifling a laugh as well as Emmett.

"How, how do you know my name?" Edward stuttered. I thought about how I should answer this question, and decided on "I am more observant than you think." After I said that Emmett couldn't hold it in much longer, he burst out laughing so much that Carlisle had to tell him to calm down.

 **Please, please, please review, follow, and favourite so I can improve on my story to make it more enjoyable! xxx**


	5. Grizzly Bears

**Alice pov:**

"I'm more observant than you think" this girl replied to Edward, making Emmett let out his booming laugh. After a bit Carlisle calmed him down with the help of my Jasper- of course.

Emmett never seems to be able to control his childlike manner, always picking fights with grizzly bears before he drains them. It is humours in some ways of course, but sometimes he gets a bit much so Jasper has to deal with it. One time at school P.E, Emmett ran on to the running track and tripped over all the jerks that hit on Rose. But we all can't deny it wasn't funny. I mean, no one suspected the odd family that never interacts with anyone that wasn't even meant to be in that class to be the cause of that.

Another time Emmett put hair removal cream in Jaspers shampoo, luckily I saw him deciding it and threw it out. I didn't particularly like the idea of having a bold husband for all of eternity. There is a million things I could name that Emmett has done. Literally.

"Sweetie," Esme said to interrupt the silence, "I don't believe we caught your name…"

The girl blushed and looked down, and mumbled "I- I'm Bella Swan." If we didn't have supernatural hearing I don't think we would have heard her.

"Well Bella," Esme started, but I didn't let her finish because I was too excited. I have had a vision of this girl with our family before and have already got a room for her… but of course I have never had a vision like I did today about her.

"We have to show you your room!" I exclaimed, and straight away realised my mistake, "It's normally for our guests but you can stay here as long as needed." I said to cover up my mistake. The tension from the room was instantly lifted and I carefully helped Bella into her temporal wheelchair.

 **Thankyou all for bearing with me, I wanted to make this chapter longer but I need to have a rest... meaning I am going to jam out to my music... I promise I will post again soon enough xx**


	6. Worry Wort

**Edward pov:**

As Alice was taking Bella to the room that Alice had made without anyone knowing, I was struggling to leave them. I feel so protective over Bella and am intrigued by her. She is so beautiful in the simplest way, with her brown doe's eyes to make me mesmerized by her even more. I'm not too sure how we will make it work with seven vampires and one human, but we have to try. I have heard Alice's thoughts and Alice feels much attached to Bella, she thinks there might be links held between her and Bella, and I don't blame her. Bella was going to be changed exactly where Alice was, and Alice has been getting visions of this girl for ages, but she has kept them to herself. I didn't even know and I'm the mind reader.

I followed them both to where the stairs are. Bella being in the wheelchair wouldn't work and we can't just show off our supernatural skills, I had an idea… But I wasn't sure if Bella would be okay with it.

"Do you mind if I carry you up the stairs?" I asked a blushing Bella.

"Will you be able to? There is a lot of stairs…" Bella said as she pointed her chin to the staircase. I smiled a crooked grin, and picked her up bridal style "Tell me if you feel any pain." I whispered in her ear.

 **Rosalie pov:**

Once I knew Bella was out of earshot with Edward and Alice, I started asking my questions. "So what are we going to do? She obviously can't stay with us. She will find out about us and then the volturi will get involved!" I was pacing now, I knew Alice will not separate from the girl and Edward is already starting to grow attached to her. "And we all know something isn't right with the vision Alice told us! Who wanted that to happen? Who made that decision?!" I sat down next to Emmett and crossed my arms. Emmet was trying to calm me down by gently kissing along my jaw line, but it wasn't helping one ounce. I heard Emmett ask for some help from Jasper, that made me shut up.

 **Thank you all for your support! x I have an idea about how the story will go... Not too sure on the ending yet. But don't worry! We aren't nearly at the finish! xx**


	7. Questions

**Edward pov:**

I have had enough of Rosalie's rambling, and by the sounds of everyone else's thoughts they have too. We all know what we are getting ourselves into- I hope- but that doesn't mean she should put the whole family in strain. I can already tell she is going to have love hate feelings for Bella for a bit. Hate, for putting her family in possible danger, and love, for Bella could be like the daughter Esme and Rosalie never had. We all know it is a soft, and sad spot for all the girls in the house, but especially those two. Esme is very grateful to have five adopted children, but we all know that all she has every really wanted was a child of her own. While Rosalie always admired the idea of growing old with the person that you love, with grandchildren running everywhere. These things got taken from them when they were changed.

I found it in a way amusing how Bella was scarred she would be too heavy for me to carry her. I can't even feel any weight at all. I opened the door for Bella's room, and placed her on her bed whilst Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs still. She had to wait for how long it would take a human to drag the wheelchair up the stairs. Even though I don't think any human Alice's size could do it. "Edward?" Bella's voice interrupted my train of thought- not that I minded. "Hmm?" I answered in reply. I didn't realise how strong her scent was to me until I closed the door. I was making every move very carefully, hoping my eyes weren't pitch black.

"Why are you all being so kind to me?" She asked, while picking at her clothes that Alice helped her change into. I turned around to face her, and sat down at the end of her bed while I said, "Because you are nothing but a kind girl, and we want to help you recover." Bella looked up shyly and asked another question… this one I didn't know how to answer, "How did you find me? I mean, how did you know something was happening in that house?" I didn't want to lie to Bella, but I have to. I promise myself that I will tell her the truth one day, when she is ready. "Alice and I, we were walking through the woods and we heard some screaming. I guess you could say we were idiots for following the screaming, but we did, and we came across the house and, well, you know the rest." Bella nodded understandably, then eyed me suspiciously while saying, "I have more questions, but I'm too tired." And she snuggled down into her bed. Soon enough I heard her breathing evened out, and she was fast asleep. Alice was standing behind me with the wheelchair by now, with a small sad smile.

 **I have so many ideas for this story I am so excited to get to the main plot! xxx**

 **Please favourite and follow my story and/or account! xx**

 **It would mean the world, and I mean it. Every time I get a notification saying someone has reviewed, followed or favourite my story and/or account, I get overwhelmed with joy xx**


	8. Dreams

**Thank you all for your support so far, it has helped loads xx**

 **I just got back from watching Mocking Jay Part 2! It was pretty good.**

 **Bella:**

My dreams were very strange that night, I was having these blurry scenes going on in my head, but they almost seemed real.

 _I was talking to the monster, he wanted me to do something for him. I declined and he went in a full out up roar, throwing anything he could get his hands on in my direction. He then pushed me against a table, the corner of it striking my left hip bone. I fell to the ground and the monster kicked my stomach, then whispered through clenched teeth, "You will regret this."_

I woke up feeling very uneasy, the dream still on my mind. I prop myself up on the bed and feel a sharp pain on the left side of me. "It couldn't be…" I whispered to myself as I pulled my top up a bit to see my hip bloodied and bruised. I checked my stomach next. There was a long bruise going across it. I started shaking uncontrollably. Nothing is making sense to me.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly attempted to make myself calm down, before calling, "Come in." Carlisle walked into the room with a gentle smile on his face, but I could see the pity for me he held in his eyes. "You don't need to pity me, you know" I said to break the silence, "Plenty of people every day go through distress and they don't get thought of at all. I am the least of anyone's worries." Carlisle seemed to be a bit shocked from what I said, then shook his head slowly, while saying, "Yes, you are right about one thing- people do go through distress every day. But not everyone goes through this. And no one goes through it and comes out as strong as you are today." I stared into his eyes for a few moments, trying to make myself believe him, but I couldn't help but notice that everyone in this family had the same eye colour while doing so. "Now," Carlisle said to lift the mood, "Are you in any pain? Because if so I can give you some pain relief medicine." "I'm fine, thanks." I reply awkwardly.

After Carlisle checked on me, Edward came into my room to bring me my breakfast. He placed the bed table over me and sat down on the end of my bed. "I bet you are hoping I forgot that I wanted more of my questions answered." I smirked. Edward broke out of his daze and stared at me, with a sort of mischief in his eyes. "I guess you are more observant than I thought." He mocked.

 **I was going to just mix the next chapter and this one into the one chapter, but I'm really tired and I don't like to keep you all waiting so here you go xx**


	9. Shoot

**Hey everyone! Xx I have been thinking and it would be great to get some of you involved in the story….. so I was thinking that if anyone (experience or no experience) would like to help me with this story, if it be a chapter, a plot twist, a paragraph, it would help heaps. So… if you would like to do any of those things please PM me and if I like what you have typed/what idea you have, I will give you credit when I use it.**

 **Thanks again, - Unknowngxrll**

 **Edward:**

"Shoot." I said, waiting for the blast of questions Bella was about to ask me. "Are you all related?" Bella asked, but before I could answer she quickly added, "I don't mean to be rude, I'm just trying to figure everything out."

"No, it's not rude at all, you have a right to know," I began, "Esme and Carlisle are all of our adoptive parents, Alice and Emmett are my siblings, and Jasper and Rosalie are twins." Bella nodded while taking in this new information, then looked up and said "Next question, why are all of your eyes are the same colour?" This question wasn't so easy to answer, I had to mull over it for a few seconds before answering the best I could, "We all have this, what you might call disease, which creates our eyes to go to an abnormal colour. That is why Esme and Carlisle chose us to adopt, they have this disease too." It was like acid in my mouth, lying to Bella. But for now, it is for her own good.

I thought she was done with the questions when she asked, "Edward, how did you run so fast when you were carrying me here? And how were you so strong to pin that monster to the ground?" It felt like a stab to my cold, dead heart, when she said the word monster. Is that what she will think of us if she finds out? Will she hate us? Will she hate me?

"You were in a lot of pain, you weren't comprehending anything properly."

"I know what I saw." She said, "But don't worry, I won't make you explain now. I just want to know if we are getting the cops involved."

"It's best not to bring the police into this…"

"My parents were murdered! How am I meant to ignore that?! And people will put the pieces together and see that I am missing. What will we do then? You all will most likely get blamed for everything that has happened!"

Bella was crying now, and I couldn't stand it. I moved my position on her bed to next to her and just cradled her body in my arms, rocking her to sleep.

 **Don't forget to PM me if you have any ideas! You will get credit xx (You can even send me a chapter or whatever if you wish x)**

 **I have just started to read "Midnight sun" By Stephenie Meyer. It is sad because it is only the draft, since it was leaked when she was still in the process of writing it, so she has decided not to write it for a bit. (For those who don't know, it is Twilight, but from Edwards perceptive. xx**


	10. Secrets

**Hey everyone! Xx so just a reminder about if you want to help out with this story xx**

 **If you have any ideas with the story, a chapter you might have written, or even a paragraph would help! Credit will be given to you if I use it xx**

 **All you have to do is PM me if interested** **J**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-The unkowngxrll**

 **Rosalie:**

I heard Bella crying again, I know she has been through a lot, and I sympathise her for that. But she has the power to bring the family down. And Edward and Alice have grown so attached to her, but at the same time Alice has been a nervous wreck since she got here. Luckily we have Jasper- but that only helps so much.

Alice suddenly made a loud gasping sound, then went into watching a vision. I wonder if Edward was watching it. "The wolves, their coming." Alice announced.

"Is it certain?" Carlisle asked. "Well, it should be," Alice replied, "I can't see our future. That's the only reason I know their coming."

"I'll go and get Bella and Edward." Carlisle said as he went to walk up the stairs. But before he did, he asked, "How far away are they?"

"32 minutes." Alice responded instantly.

 **Carlisle:**

I opened Bella's door, to find her cradled in Edwards lap, Edward had worry etched all over his face. "I'll wake her up." Edward said. He gently pushed little strands of hair out of her face while saying "Wake up, Bella." She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, her eyes skimming past me. She then looked into Edwards eyes, and suddenly hugged him close. Io decided to leave at that moment. It seemed too personal for me to intrude on.

 **Edward:**

I carried Bella down the staircase, and onto the couch where the whole family was waiting for her. I put her on the couch in between Alice and I. She looked very frail, sitting there. "So, umm… What's happening?" Before I said anything, I searched everyone's thoughts, to see if we should tell her what we are now, or wait longer. For a second we all talked in our voices too low, and too fast for human ears to hear. Then it was decided.

Bella looked at me expectantly, and everyone decided that we should ask her if she is going to stay with us, just be sure.

"We would all like to know if you would like to live here with us, sweetie." Esme said. Bella turned to look at me, as if it were a joke. I nodded my head agreeing with what Esme had said. Bella then turned to look at all my other family members, to see them smiling back at her- Even Rosalie.

"If you were all willing to have me live in your home, I would be delighted." Bella said as she blushed and looked down at her lap. "We would _love_ you to live with us." I answered. Bella looked up at me and smiled, and then said, "So what are you all waiting to tell me?"

"What?" we all said in union, which made Bella giggle. _God how I love that laugh._

"Please don't be scared, or take this the wrong way…" Alice began, "But we are not normal" She finished, looking at me to say the rest.

"You have noticed that we do not eat," Bella nodded her head- She had been wondering why we weren't eating, "You have noticed our eye colour," I added, "You have most likely noticed how easily I can carry you up and down the stairs, and you must have not iced how cold we are. And I know you have noticed how fast I ran when I brought you here." Bella had stopped nodding by now, she was looking at us all trying to work out what I was saying. "Now please don't freak out or be scared…. And before I say anything else you should know we aren't like the stereotypes, we are different to what you might think." Bella was looking very intently into my eyes now, waiting for me to finish. "We, we are vampires."

Bella was very still for a long period of time, staring at nothing in particular, with her eyes wide open. She looked at all of us once again, this time with something else in her eyes- curiosity. "Well…." She started, which I thought was a better sign then screaming, "It kind of makes sense, except I have seen you out and about during the day, I haven't seen any coffins, I don't understand how eyes have anything to do with being a vampire, oh and one tiny detail…." We were all trying not to laugh at this point, until she said, "Why haven't you killed me?"

"Oh no no no no no no, no." Esme said and quickly went and hugged Bella, Bella hugged gently back, but there was restraint within it. "We don't want to kill you, or any humans for that fact,"

But before Esme finished Bella said, "But you have to, to survive, I get it. You don't want to but you have to." Bella had a mono tone voice going on now."

"No that's not what Esme was saying," I said, "We aren't like the other vampires. We feed on animal blood, that is why our eyes are golden,"

"Topaz." Bella mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?" I didn't understand what she meant.

"All of your eyes are more like topaz. Golden is to plain to describe it."

"Oh, well do you still feel the same way about us? I understand if you don-"

Bella put one of her hand up to silence me, before saying, "I trust all of you, and I am guessing a vampire is what killed my parents," She was staring at nothing now, she was trying not to show any emotion, "I would just like to ask some questions about you."

"First of all," she started, "Do you sleep?"

"No."

"Any supernatural skills?"

"Yes. Hearing, eyesight, strength, fastness, and smell."

"Is that mainly used to smell blood?"

"Yes, but Alice, Jasper and I all have our own powers," I started, Bella seemed interested in this, "Alice can see the future, that is how we found you in time." Bella looked at Alice and smiled, I was not expecting this reaction, "Jasper can sense emotions and pain,"

"And you?" She asked.

"I can read minds."

"Hmmm… Not too happy about your one, no privacy…." "What am I thinking?" she suddenly asked as she looked at me intently in the eyes.

"I-I don't know." Bella looked confused before I added, "You're the only one I have ever come across that I can't read. So don't worry about your privacy."

Bella gave a smug smile to me before looking around the family, "So what now?"


	11. Strongest

**I am still open to suggestions for the story! You can even write a chapter if you would really like to help me out x**

 **And OF COURSE you will get full credit if and when I use it.**

 **Enjoy this chapter xx**

 **Emmett:**

Is this girl crazy or just brave? I don't even know anymore. She isn't fazed one bit that we could kill her at any time. And all she says at the end is 'What now?'

We all now had to explain the wolves to her. Or do we? Edward looked at me as I thought that and chucked the question around his head for a bit, everyone in the room had no idea what we were thinking except Alice, and so they were keeping their mouths shut.

"We are having some visitors." Edward said, then he said too quick and too low for any human to hear, "We will tell her when they are here- If they agree on telling her. She will find out sooner or later anyway." We all nodded in agreement and waited impatiently for the wolves.

"So…" Bella said as she looked around, fiddling with her hands. We all knew she was about to say something, but didn't expect what she said. Even though we should be used to her unpredictability by now. Alice was probably the only one that knew. And possibly Edward if he was paying attention to her thoughts. "Who's the strongest out of all of you?" I turned to look at Bella with shock, along with my family. I'm guessing from Edwards face he didn't know she was going to say that.

"Me! Of course!" I said giddily.

"Hmmmm….. Whatever you say, Emmett." Bella replied cheekily. The whole room burst out laughing, all except me.

"What?!" I replied, now a tad insulted.

"I bet you can't beat Edward in a match." She smirked.

 **Edward:**

I am absolutely loving the scene in front of me. Bella, a girl that just discovered that we are vampires, is putting a bet with Emmett that I will beat him in a wrestling match.

"Of course I'll beat him. He has never won against me." I smirked, looking Emmett straight in the eye.

"I knew it! Emmett would get smashed!" Bella went to stand up to jump, but I read Alice's thoughts and quickly stood up and sat her on my lap. She still wasn't allowed to walk.

Her scent was overwhelming, but I was slowly getting used to it. Bella flinched at my touch. But I knew it wasn't because of my coldness. She was hurt.

"Did I hurt you?" I said with alarm in all of my features.

"No, no you didn't. I'm just a bit sensitive at my hip at the moment." She said as she pulled her top into place.

Jaspers thoughts told me that she was lying, which worried me a lot. I wouldn't confront her now about it, maybe later tonight would be best.

Bella looked at me with her velvet cheeks from blushing, and smiled shyly. I didn't make a move to take her off of my lap. It just felt too right.

"So are you going to prove that you suck?" Bella asked Emmett, I was laughing now, god this girl knows so much about us and doesn't even care…. But she doesn't know my full story, my first years of being a vampire.

"Not now," Alice interrupted, "Their here."

 **So….. What do you think will happen when the wolves come in? If you have any ideas that you would like me to put in for it, I am open for suggestions.**

 **And you will get full credit if and when I use it x**

 **Love you all so much for following/favouriting/reviewing my story! It means the world to me each time I get a notification of someone doing any of them things xx**

 **Please keep it up! x**


	12. Visitors

**Sorry for not posting in so long! I was first busy with my friends birthday, then I was a bit sick and I had all these ideas flowing into my head I just couldn't wait any longer to write! This is the first chapter that starts us off to get to some of the main plots- FINALLY**

 **Sam:**

Embry, Jacob, Jared, and Paul and I were heading over to the leeches house to discuss some vampires that crossed our land the other night. We are certain that it wasn't the Cullens, but we want to just check to see if they have visitors, and if the visitors new the rules about hunting. The weirdest part about the other night was, they were carrying a human girl. It was very obvious that she wasn't a vampire. But it is just so crazy. I must've imagined it. Why would a girl be with a group of vampires AND still be alive?

As we were walking up the steps to the Cullens house in human form, I whispered under my breath to the pack, "Let me do the talking, it's bad enough that one of them can read our minds." They all nodded in agreement, and Carlisle opened the door to us and said softly- Too softly- "Hello, Sam," He then nodded to the rest of the pack behind me, "What do we owe this pleasure for?" he opened the door wider and lead us all to the lounge room.

"A group of vampires crossed our land last night, but we don't think it was you. We just wanted to see if you have some visitors and make sure they know the rules." Carlisle looked worried suddenly and turned to look around at his family. _So I guess they don't have any visitors_ , I thought. Esme then joined the convosation by saying, "We have one visito- wait. No. Bella isn't a visitor, she is living with us now." She then nodded to a girl I didn't notice before, sitting next to Edward. It was almost like she was so petite that I wouldn't have noticed her if Esme hadn't said that.

 _Wait….. She was with the vampires, she is the human girl that was with the group of vampires!_

"What do you mean?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"I mean that that girl was with the vampires the other night! She was being carried some of the time and other times she was walking perfectly fine with them!"

Bella was looking quite scarred now, then said, "I do not know what you are talking about. Why would I be with the vampire that killed my parents? Why!" She looked to be on the verge of tears, and Edward put an arm protectively around her.

"I. Do. Not. Believe. You." Edward said through clenched teeth again.

"Here," I said "Look through my thoughts."

As Edward was reading my thoughts everyone in the room looked to be a mixture between shocked, worried, confused, and protectiveness towards Bella.

"No." Was all Edward said before he turned to Bella, probably trying to look through her thoughts. "Did you?" He asked her, you could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"Why don't you just read her mind to see?" I asked, stating the obvious. This was taking too long.

"He can't read her mind, not by choice- it's just blocked from him for some reason." Alice interjected.

"Well, you have seen MY thoughts! So we should just kill her! That's the safest way!" And as I said that, I was suddenly pinned against a wall from Edward, and the rest of the Cullens were standing protectively around Bella, hissing towards me.

 **Please review, favourite and like my story so I can improve as much as possible! X**

 **Oh and don't forget that I am still open for anyone's ideas for the story, a chapter, or you might just want something as simple as a character to do something in the story. If I like it and use it, I will give you full credit, just PM me if you are interested xx**


	13. CLARIFICATION

Sorry for some of the OOC with Sam... It seemed to me the only way to move on to what I want to write.

But some might disagree that is was OOC, since in Breaking Dawn part 2 he was willing to kill Bella and the baby... so yeah.. just wanted to clear that up xx

oh and also I have quite a few hospital appointments coming up and I am busy with school work and having a life outside of the internet... So bear with me on the updates.. the next chapter should be up possibly tomorrow night depending on my day, love you all xx


	14. Crunch

**Hi everyone! I didn't realise there was still interest in this fanfic until FinnickForLife gave me a very motivational speech :D**

 **This is a short chapter just to show you I'm still here, and will continue to write now that I know there is interest xx**

 **I am going to my grandparents tomorrow for a week and I won't be able to bring my laptop with me, so I might write a few chapters while I'm gone, but I won't be able to post them** **J**

 **I am still open to suggestions if you want something in particular to happen and incase I get writers block, just PM me** **J**

I cannot let them take my daughter. Never. So by mentioning to kill her, I was very angry, but I can compose myself quite well from years of practise. I knew it would get ugly very quick now that he said those words.

"Touch her and you're dead." Edward said with venom in his voice.

I knew Edward wasn't joking when he said this. He has grown much attached to Bella and Alice has seen some visions of Edward and her being together. They looked so happy in those visions. But the thing that stood out the most was that eventually Bella was one of us. A vampire. Edward doesn't know any of this yet, and we would like to keep it that way.

But he knows now. He heard my thoughts. Edward looked at me, his eyes were unfocused for a few seconds then he turns back to Sam and pushes him against the wall even harder, you could hear the crunching of the bones. But we could only hear it because of our hearing, humans couldn't have heard it. Yet Bella heard it and winced straight away. Strange. I will check up on that once these _visitors_ leave.

The rest of the wolf pack are growling at us in their wolf forms, but haven't attacked due to Sam's instructions.

"If you choose to fight you will lose." Alice said in a far-off voice. Jasper is in front of Alice with his hand behind him, trying to protect Alice as much as possible.

Esme now interrupts, trying to calm the scene down, "How about we talk about this over dinner?"

Sam and Edward huff.

Let's see how this goes….

 **Have a great holiday everyone and Merry Christmas!**


	15. Connection

**Hey guys! 3**

 **I struggled to find time on my holiday to write much….. But this is what I came up with** **J**

 **I am still open to ideas or even little fill in chapters! Just PM me and you will get full credit if and when I use it xxx**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Bella Pov:**

When Esme suggested to talk it over a meal – which only the wolves would be eating – I was relieved. All the talk about this was making me feel sick and worried. Jasper must be going crazy right now. I was mainly worried about Edward, as silly as it sounds… I don't want him to think less of me. I feel a connection towards him and I just can't deny it. But I'm just not quite sure what the connection is yet.

Once we were all seated more comfortably at the long dining table, and I was sitting in between Edward and Emmett, I was starting to feel a tad safer. Edward kept shooting glances at me then to Alice, probably thinking I couldn't see him move his face impossibly fast between us. I could also see his lips moving very fast and I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

 **Edward Pov:**

It's amazing to finally make sense of what I've been feeling for Bella lately. I have been so confused I have been driving myself crazy trying to think of a reason behind it. But I couldn't damn her to this life, I just couldn't. But, then and again, she is already too involved with us and the wolves. Not to even mention the vampire that killed her parents and what the wolves said they saw. And I could see in their thoughts they weren't lying. But I still couldn't believe it. Not yet, at least.

 **Yes, I know this is very short… but I just HAD to post it on the 1** **st** **day of the year.**

 **Tomorrow I will hopefully write another chapter, but I will not be able to post until possibly late that night or the next morning.**

 **But for now, bye and I love you all xxx**


End file.
